


Rebel

by Cat_Moon



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Costumes, Double Drabble, Gen, Halloween, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Cat_Moon
Summary: Klaus prepares for his favorite holiday.





	Rebel

**Author's Note:**

> Written using the prompts: rebel, feathers, glitter, sharp, poisonous, candy, and darkness, for [](https://spooktoberchallenge.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://spooktoberchallenge.dreamwidth.org/)**spooktoberchallenge**  
I had this scene in my head and it wouldn't go away. So I wrote a drabble for it.

_Rebel, Rebel_ was playing on the radio. Klaus sang along with David Bowie, standing in front of the full-length mirror and admiring his black gauze skirt. With sequins. He adjusted the feathersclipped to his hair and tossed some pink glitter over the outfit. It was his favorite holiday, Halloween. Also, his least favorite, because it was the time of year when the veil between the worlds was the thinnest. That meant the ghosts were restless. But as long as he made sure to stay really high, it was a blast. He could already feel the sharp needle as it slid home, liquid poison traveling through his veins.

Diego walked past the door, stopping to look in at him. “Is that roach clips in your hair?” he asked of the feathers.

“Nipple clamps, darling,” Klaus answered.

Diego continued walking, with a shake of his head.

Ignoring the disappointed look Ben was giving him, Klaus grabbed his purse and bounded down the stairs. He grabbed a handful of candy from the bowl beside the door before letting himself out. The darkness welcomed him as he made his way down to the Village. It was going to be a great night.

**fin**


End file.
